


They fell together

by 107thInfantry



Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson-centric, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Parallels, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-The Heroes of Olympus, Protective Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/107thInfantry/pseuds/107thInfantry
Summary: They fell together, but this time it was different.The ending Percy and Annabeth deserved.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Post Tartarus Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104767
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	They fell together

The wind carried the scent of the sea, a comforting brininess that surrounded Annabeth as she swung her legs over the cliff. The ocean stretched out before her in all its glory. Grass tickled her wrists as she leaned back on her arms, staring up into the quickly darkening sky.

She could see camp-half blood from here if she turned her head. There were so many more cabins than there had been in her childhood; they were specks of light on the dark landscape. It was dinner time, but Chiron never made her or Percy come any more. They had earned their freedom after everything they had been through.

“Wise girl?”

“I’m here.”

A warm body pressed itself against her side as it sat. No space left between them, a hand cupped her cheek. They were close like when they had slept in the stables or tartarus or on that animal truck. But that wasn’t where they were now.

Now, the stars stretched out before them, and the beach lit up with fires. The shadows of the campers stretched out from the pricks of light as they danced around them. Few of them remembered the Battle of Manhattan. Clarisse would tell stories of lost friends, but to many, they were just that: stories. 

Annabeth wanted to be angry sometimes, but as she watched the small figures chase each other into the water, she just felt protective of them. Percy placed a soft kiss on her cheek and pointed at the water. Dolphins jumped out of the sea and played with the children. That was what the campers were, children. They bounded towards the dolphins without a thought that they might be monsters.

“We did it, Percy.”

He didn’t have to answer. He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her in. Just a hug. Just a way to say that he was there. But it was so much more than a kiss would have been. He brushed tucked her hair behind her ear in the moonlight. Then, a whisper.

“Do you want to jump with me?”

“Yes”

They fell together like they had before, but they were no longer afraid.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked my fic! I adore percabeth fluff.


End file.
